warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Windflight
|pastaffie=ThunderClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |warrior=Windflight |elder=Windflight |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mother=Squirrelwhisker |father=Eaglestorm |mates=Rainfur, Poppydawn |sons=Tawnyspots, Thrushpelt, Thistleclaw |daughters=Dappletail, Sweetpaw, Rosetail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Swiftbreeze, Dappletail |livebooks= Pinestar's Choice, Goosefeather's Curse, Spottedleaf's Heart, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=Unknown}} Windflight is a broad-shouldered gray tabby tom with pale green eyes, and a thick-furred tail. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :On their way to the Moonstone, Tallpaw spots a ThunderClan patrol nearing the moortop—one cat on it being Windflight, although unnamed. He then leaps at Windflight, and refers to him as a trespasser. However, Tallpaw is stopped by his mentor, and Windflight's whiskers twitch, commenting that he thought his patrol was going to be shredded. Dawnstripe then dips her head to Windflight, and apologizes if Tallpaw had alarmed him. Windflight then comments that her apprentice was quick, and she agrees with him. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :Windflight is sitting with his mate, Poppydawn, at a Gathering when Crookedjaw asks him if Thistlepaw, his son, and his daughters, Rosepaw and Sweetpaw, had come with them. Windflight tells him that Thistlepaw had gotten into trouble again, and his sisters had stayed with him so he wouldn't feel so upset. Bluestar's Prophecy :Windflight is a ThunderClan warrior. His apprentice is Dapplepaw. :When Pinestar calls a Clan meeting to apprentice Patchkit and Leopardkit, Windflight is first seen talking with Stormtail in camp. Bluekit is noted to have tried catching Stormtail's eye, but he was apparently in a deep conversation with Windflight. :Windflight's apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior, despite her ceremony not being shown, claiming the name Dappletail. Soon after, Poppydawn, his mate, bears his kits; Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit. When Bluekit gives up on sleeping and leaves the nursery, she smells the scent of Windflight, Sparrowpelt, and Adderfang, who went on the dawn patrol. When the patrol heads back to the camp to announce WindClan's thieving, Sparrowpelt skids to a halt at the ravine, Windflight and the others on his heels. During the Clan meeting about WindClan's prey-stealing, he suggests that the scent had been blown across the border by the wind, only to be scoffed at by Sparrowpelt. :When Bluepaw catches a squirrel on her first hunting patrol, his eyes widen. He tells Bluepaw that ThunderClan is lucky to have her, and that he doesn't remember any other apprentices catching prey on their first try. Before the Gathering, Thistlekit is seen complaining when Windflight nudges him back to the nursery, saying it would be his turn soon enough. Because Bluepaw was going and he was almost as big as her, Thistlekit continues to complain. Windflight reminds his son that he wasn't an apprentice. When Adderfang asks if Pinestar was going to challenge WindClan about the stealing and Pinestar replies, Windflight nods his head in agreement with Swiftbreeze. :Windflight is chosen to stay behind and guard camp when ThunderClan go to attack WindClan's camp. As his Clanmates leave, Windflight is seen climbing onto the Highrock with Tawnyspots, his ears pricked and pelt ruffled. After his defeated Clanmates return, Windflight and Fuzzypelt are seen circling their battered and injured Clanmates, pelts bristling in alarm. :At a Gathering, Windflight growls that WindClan must be constantly bored from talking about the battle. When the leaders decide to start without RiverClan, Windflight calls out that they should wait, noting to be at the head of the ThunderClan cats. :While Sunfall is organizing patrols, he tells Snowfur to patrol the RiverClan border with Thrushpelt, Tawnyspots, Sparrowpelt, and Windflight. After his son, Thistlepaw, defeats a dog who was loose in the forest, he earns his warrior name, Thistleclaw. Windflight is proud of his son for becoming a warrior, and shows this at his ceremony. His pride is short-lived, however. The following night, his daughter, Sweetpaw, dies from consuming a tainted mouse. His other daughter, Rosepaw, survives, although she is wracked by a severe bellyache. :Sunfall instructs Windflight to stay in the forest when RiverClan is invading. He is told to attack alongside Fuzzypelt, Thrushpelt, and Thistleclaw only when he hears Stormtail's attack signal. Bluefur sees his patrol crouching near ferns, causing them to quiver while the warriors waited for the signal. As Stormtail gave the signal, Windflight's patrol explodes from the ferns. :After Sunstar becomes leader, he performs the warrior ceremony of Windflight's only remaining daughter, Rosepaw. He is seen gazing proudly at his daughter, but Bluefur notes the sadness lingering in his eyes. She concludes that he was thinking of Sweetpaw, who should have also been a warrior that day. :Windflight is also on the patrol that takes Snowfur's body back to camp when she is killed by a monster on a Thunderpath. He sympathizes with her sister, Bluefur. Not long before Whitestorm becomes a warrior, Windflight is noted to have joined the elders in their den. :When Bluefur tells Oakheart that she was having his kits, he comforts her by revealing that Windflight is half WindClan, and half ThunderClan. Oakheart says that Windflight's father was a WindClan cat, but Bluefur continues to express worry, saying that both Clans were probably ashamed of their actions and she didn't want their kits to grow up the same way. When Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit are out playing, he is seen clearing snow from the camp entrance with Adderfang and Swiftbreeze. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Windflight's patrol scents kittypets and rush to camp. Windflight reports that he picked up the kittypets' scent under the pine trees. He notes this is further into ThunderClan territory than they previous times. Goosefeather's Curse :Cloudberry asks Windflight how the border patrol was, and Windflight replies that Twolegplace was quiet, as the cats he chased off two sunrises ago didn't dare come back. Lifting his head and scanning the clearing, Windflight asks where Swiftpaw is, as he wants to take her for some batle training with Adderpaw and Harepounce. Cloudberry says she had assumed Swiftpaw had met upwith him and joined his patrol, since she has't seen her since she'd left. Windflight responds that she hadn't, because Cloudberry had told her to fetch comfrey leaves and return immediately. :Flashnose pads over, asking if something is the matter, and Windflight tries to reassure her, explaining Swiftpaw was just taking a bit longer than usual to fetch herbs. Flashnose turns in a circle, worried, and Windflight touches his tail to Flashnose while saying she'd be fine, as she was nearly a warrior. Rooktail tells Flashnose that he will look for their daughter with Windflight. :Another patrol returns, and Flashnose calls over to them, asking if they'd seen her daughter. Daisytoe also says she hadn't seen her, and that she was fetching herbs. Windflight tries to say that he's sure Swiftpaw is fine, but is cut off by Flashnose. :After Goosepaw's ceremony, Windflight and Squirrelwhisker listen to Stormtail, who is boasting about the size of the pigeon he had caught during his assessment. :When a badger storms after Stormtail and attacks Goosefeather and Moonpaw, Windflight savages its stumpy tail, while Daisytoe tears at the badger's ears with her claws. Spottedleaf's Heart : Trivia Interesting facts *Windflight is half WindClan. *It was said Windflight's parents would appear in ''Goosefeather's Curse.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook While Squirrelwhisker appeared, Eaglestorm did not. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Squirrelwhisker:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Father: :Eaglestorm: Mates: :Rainfur: :Poppydawn: Daughters: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Dappletail: Sons: :Thrushpelt: :Tawnyspots: :Thistleclaw: :Darkstripe: :Unnamed tom: Great Granddaughter: :Sorreltail: Great Grandsons: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great Grandsons: :Molepaw: Great-Great Granddaughters: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great Grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-Great-Great Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations ru:Смерчde:Windflugfi:Windflightpl:Wietrzy Lotfr:Vol-au-Vent Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters